Warriors- Cloudy Destiny
by MasterFran
Summary: My first Crossover! How does the story when our heroes from Swallow Falls imitate the cats from Warriors? Flint, Sam and their friends as warrior cats? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me, MasterFran.**

**After a long time I want to start with my long planned Cloudy/Warriors Crossover.**

**For the perfect start: The allegiance!**

**Allegiance:**

**Leader: Tinystar**- small goldenbrown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: Rockclaw**- large black tom with huge brown paws and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: Smallpelt**- very small black and white tom

**Warriors: Bigbelly**- fat mudcoloured tom with a nicked ear

** Lightningfur**- fuzzy longhaired brown tom with blue eyes

** Suncloud**- ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Rosestem**- lightbrown mottled she-cat

**Apprentice: Lionpaw**- longhaired yellowbrown she-cat

** Toadpaw**- small dark brown mottled tom

**Elders: Sardinewhisker**- large grey tabby tom with long bushy whiskers

**And? Do you know who's who? Hope you like my CrossOver. (It's gonna be super cool, I hope it :-) )**


	2. Chapter 2

This is Swallow Falls.  
>A small island in the middle of the wide ocean.<br>And it is the home of a very special clan.  
>He has no name, perhaps because this territory is so secluded from the rest of the world that you doesn't need a name.<p>

Prey there are really lush, but is very hard to catch.  
>In a secluded forest you could hear the drums of many little paws.<br>A warrior had taken a group of apprentices with hunting.  
>The warrior sat down on a stump, and gathered with a gesture of her tail, the apprentices in a circle in front of her.<br>"So young warriors What did you still imprinted on "hunting"? Does anyone have an idea how to get on the hunting ground to prey? "  
>The young cats were silent.<p>

All except one.  
>He pranced forward to the spot and waved his tail.<br>The warrior nodded.  
>"Go on , Lightningpaw. How would you catch prey here? "<br>The little brown tom stepped forward.  
>"What is our problem in this forest? The foliage is too dense and the mice are hiding too fast in the ground! "<p>

He ran a few yards to a point where a vine hung from the tree to the ground.  
>"That's why I invented something to get at the problem: The mouse fright! The device drops a special plant mixture into the foliage which startles the prey. "<br>Lightningpaw bared his sharp teeth and bit through the vine.  
>Nothing happened and the other students were whispering quietly.<br>Lightningpaw twitched nervously with his whiskers.  
>"Something has to be stuck ..."<br>He sniffed on the ground and lifted his nose.

Suddenly, something shot with incredible speed from the tree.  
>The mechanism had come loose and he hit Lightningpaw in the middle of his fur.<br>Frantically, the cat tries to shake the plant paste of his fur.  
>It ended with his fur distance in all directions and remained glued.<br>Bigpaw, his former fat denmate, snorted.  
>"And how do you get your fur smooth again, you Loonie?"<p>

Lightningpaw desperately licked his fur but it was futile. It remained disheveled.  
>The other students joined in the mockery.<br>"What a freak. Thinks he would be the best and don't get anything on the series! "  
>This was too much for Lightningpaw.<br>Before the mentor of his group could stop him, he ran away.  
>He ignored the thorns and the branches that scratched his balls and his fur.<br>It was indifferent to him, he just wanted to get away and go home.  
>Lightningpaw did not run directly into the camp but directly to his den.<p>

It was empty and the little tom threw himself into his bed of moss and buried his nose in his paws.  
>The scent of his father hung in the air.<br>"Son, if you miss your mouse once ..." continued Sardinewhisker, his father.  
>"I do not understand anything of what the warrior code requires!" cried Lightningpaw and his body shook with anger and grief.<p>

"Let me talk to him." Whispered Flowerheart, Lightningpaw's mother.  
>Sardinewhisker muttered something to her and left the den.<br>Flowerheart lay down beside her kit into the moss.  
>"Honey? I find your fur not ugly and bad. "<br>Lightningpaw did not move.  
>"Everyone thinks I am a loser!"<br>His mother purred.

"So what? Many outstanding apprentices have been laughed at, but that has not prevented them from becoming great warrior and leader. "  
>Slowly he raised his head and fixed his large blue eyes on his mother.<br>"You think, I am an outstanding apprentice?"  
>"Of course you are, my son. And I know that you're going to invent something important one day, after which the whole clan is proud! "<br>Happy Lightningpaw pressed his face into Flowerhearts soft fur.  
>He would no longer hide like a coward in his den.<br>He ran out into the night and back into the forest.  
>The tom climbed on his favorite rock at the edge of the territory, looking at the vast sea and up to the starry sky.<p>

I'm going to invent something important, and then the whole clan is proud!  
>The moons passed and the apprentice Lightningpaw was appointed as warrior Lightningfur.<br>It was for all the cats a mystery why.  
>Lightningfur not hunted and not tending the warrior code.<br>He still hoped on to invent something great.  
>Everything ended in disaster.<br>Most recently, he tamed a wild chicken that he calls "Chick".

According to Lightningfur it should catch prey but instead the carnivorous chicken served regularly on the fresh-kill pile, which is why the deputy, Rockclaw, regularly threatened to feed him to the clan.  
>Then the clan experienced a severe leaf-bare.<br>The prey crept and the Clan starved pathetic.  
>And when everything seemed already lost, Lightningfur found in this nightmare ... new hope!<p>

**Do you like ****this story****? ****I look for reviews and**** would continue the story ****soon. =)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the continuation of the last chapter:**

The dreary and prey loose leaf-bare passed.  
>When the Warriors were finally able to go hunting again the clan was half starved.<br>Also Lightningfurs ribs stood out beneath his thick brown fur.  
>But he was in high spirits.<br>Today, he would present the Clan a new invention.  
>A machine. A mechanism that would attract by smell and sound prey.<br>Lightningfur tripped around the equipment, touched it with his paws and let out a loud meow from.  
>"Chick! My best friend and dear colleague! "<br>The chicken stare at him with his big pearl eyes.  
>"Chick" cackled it. After his long time in the clan it could already imitate a few sounds.<br>"Can I trust on your help?" Asked him Lightningfur with a flick of his tail.  
>The chicken pecked at a crushed can that Lightningfur had found a long time ago on the beach.<br>"Can!" Said Chick.  
>Lightningfur purred with delight.<br>"That I wanted to hear from you!"

The tom rushed to its construction and began to prepare it.  
>"Invention Expose! Last maintenance performed. Projectile mounted! "<br>He bared his sharp claws and pulled notches in the trunk, which served him as a prop.  
>"Cool design scratched! And now ... an integral water break! "<br>10 minutes later the warrior and his chicken sat in a puddle of water and drank slowly.  
>"Mechanism under great tension!"<br>Lightningfur biting through tendrils, linked them new with his deft paws.  
>Chick grabbed with its beak thin branches and tangled them with the bullet.<br>The branches would provide good acoustic waves would attract later maybe a few voles.  
>"Spin full charge!"<br>Lightningfur grabbed with his teeth a mixture, which was wrapped in a leaf and dragged it to the spin.  
>The mixture of vegetable juices would be spread when firing across the floor of the route and draw an irresistible scent line for mice up to the camp.<br>"Ready Chick?" said the warrior panting and the chicken ran to the side, cackling.  
>"Fresh-kill replenishment GO!"<br>He bared his teeth and severed the main vine.

Rather than shoot down the mixture, there was a crack from the lower support columns and the invention tipped on its side, just on the den of his father.  
>Chunks of earth flying through the air and a cloud of dust and leaves went high.<br>The scenario was completed by Sardinewhiskers loud hiss.  
>"LIGHTNINGFUR!"<br>"Sorry, Dad!" he called down into the hole in the ground.  
>Growling came Lightningfurs father Sardinewhisker out of the hole, which is once been his den .<br>His gray tabby fur was full of dirt and dust, and his bushy whiskers stuck the earth.  
>"See you later Dad!" Said Lightningfur hastily and tried to make a hasty retreat.<br>"Son, wait. Do not you think you should leave this invent and do something sensible? "he asked exhausted.  
>"No, why?" Replied Lightningfur confused.<br>Sardinewhisker licked his scarred muzzle.  
>"Well, because all of your stuff always ends in disaster."<br>His son lay his ears frustrated and lashed his tail.  
>"Ok, I know that Chick has never caught prey. But otherwise it is very easy to get along with other cats! "<br>Sardinewhisker said nothing and nodded his head in a different direction and Lightningfur followed his gaze.  
>He saw Chick just was incurred the youngest students. The she-cat Lionpaw he just pulled painfully by the tail. Toadpaw, the only son of Rockclaw exclaimed: "Lionpaw, just play dead!"<br>Disappointed staggered the chicken back to them and sat down behind the old tom.

"Lightningfur. You know what you have learned in your training time about the warrior code. "  
>The fur of the young warrior was reluctant to even more than it was already out of his accident.<br>"What? "he asked, horrified.  
>"I want you to take compete full time your warrior duties." Said his father seriously.<br>"Warrior duties? Oh no Dad, please do not do this to me! I just need to bring my invention to camp where there are more vines for a greater suspension! "  
>Chick trying meanwhile to pick hairs from Sardinewhiskers tail. He tried to shoo the chicken with his hind paw.<br>"And then the prey will leave their caves and no one has to make an effort in the hunt." Amended Lightningfur proud.  
>When Chick was no rest, whirled the older cat around, bared his brittle teeth and growled menacingly.<br>The chicken entrenched himself scared behind the back of his friend.  
>"I'm sorry son. Stop the inventing. "He said decisively and turned to leave.<p>

The young warrior was furious.  
>"Dad, I know that I can do that!"<br>He threw his father to an accusing look.  
>"And Mum knew it too!"<br>Sardinewhisker winced and Lightningfur depressed turned the look.  
>It had been many moons that Flowerheart had died. And his father understood him still not as she had done it.<br>"Please, Dad." Whispered Lightningfur desperate.  
>"Go now! Closing the next patrol. "Said Sardinewhisker sharp and stomped off.<p>

**Anyone who has seen CWACOM knows where we are about in the original action.**  
><strong>To be continued ...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Only note: Stubblefoot represents Joe Towne!**  
><strong>Otherwise, everything, as usual. Enjoy:<strong>

As Lightningfur finally found the patrol, the hunt was already over.  
>Even today, the yield was rather sparse.<br>"Bring the prey to the fresh-kill pile." Ordered Stubblefoot, one of the older warriors.  
>Scowling, he grabbed a skinny mouse and took it away.<br>Lightningfur had just stacked the last piece of fresh-kill as a plump figure came sauntering.  
>It was Bigbelly, the fat cat, who was appointed by him and the other apprentices as a warrior.<br>He was best nourished by all the cats in the clan, and that only because he was the adopted son of Tinystar, the clan leader.  
>"What's up, friends?" He shouted gleefully in the round.<br>"Hey, here comes Bigbelly!" Meowed Stubblefoot surprised.  
>Bigbelly threw his thick head around.<br>"For you I'm still Bigkit," he snorted.  
>He went forward and pushed his snout into Lightningfurs face.<br>If anyone has his warrior duties not taken seriously by his side, then Bigbelly.

"And you, loser? What are you doing? Stack here My favorite food? "  
>He rammed his hind leg in the fresh-kill pile and the prew was spread across the floor.<br>"Oh-Uh!"  
>The other cats mewed amused.<br>"Who comes after the clan meeting with me and my daddy? We make the clan together BIG! "  
>Bigbelly lashed with his tail in Lightningfurs face.<br>Lightningfur put on the ears and bared his teeth; he was about to draw his claws through the fat paunch of this arrogant cat.  
>Bigbelly grabbed with his teeth the best piece of fresh-kill and strolled relish.<p>

The young warrior heard a throat clearing and he saw Sardinewhisker, who had appeared behind him.  
>"Look, maybe you'd like to go to this clan meeting." He said cautiously.<br>Lightningfur shook his head.  
>"You go on ahead yet. I collect so long the fresh-kill again. "<br>His father shrugged pleased with the whiskers.  
>"Really? And are you sure ok? "<br>He nodded.  
>"For sure. I get the intended way. "<br>Sardinewhisker slapped him with his tail.  
>"I like that. I'll be back there, son! "<br>"Okay, see you then." Lightningfur called after him.  
>He waited a few heartbeats and listened.<br>When he was sure that Sardinewhisker was gone, he stormed off in the opposite direction.  
>"Go Chick! Come with me. "<br>The chicken followed close on his heels.

In the den of the leader sat Tinystar.  
>The leader of the clan depressed scratched on a stone boulder.<br>His adopted son Bigbelly had settled in his nest, and divided hungry the piece of fresh-kill, that he had stolen from the fresh-kill pile.  
>"This shithole is too small for me, Bigbelly! I was born for something great. I want the cats look at me and say: What a great leader. So my plan must also work. It MUST just work, "he hissed.<br>Bigbelly gave him a sideways glance and smacked on.  
>"Otherwise I'm just a tiny leader, with a tiny name in a tiny clan on a tiny island full of incapable blockheads!"<br>Bigbelly looked on in horror.  
>"I do not you think. Or Pop? "<br>Tinystar coughed.  
>"Oh, of course not, "Bigkit". You finally are my great adoptive son."<br>He turned and twisted his cold blue eyes.  
>Then he smoothed one last time with the tongue his golden brown tabby pelt and tripped with his tiny paws up on his podium, a large and high stone to start the clan meeting.<p>

**Excuse me if this chapter was so short. The next chapter is coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes the following chapter:**

The Clan cats shouted applause when their leader Tinystar appeared on the rock.  
>"Hey, Hello Friends! I have gathered you here today for a very special ceremony.<br>A new tradition is introduced in our clan! "  
>Eagerly whispered the warriors together.<br>No one noticed the young brown warrior and his pet, both scurried to avoid detection from bush to bush.  
>Lightningfur held with his teeth the plant mixture and Chick transported the sound branches.<br>The cat glanced one last time from behind the bush.  
>"Just a little more tension in the sling and the thing is bucked. Go, go, go Chick! "<br>The friends sprinted to Lightningfurs old equipment, which he had previously never dared to use it.  
>It was completely encircled with vines, the law came to him straight.<br>He had almost reached his goal when suddenly a huge snarling figure jumped in his way.  
>"What are you doing, Lightningfur?" Roared the figure of him.<p>

It was Rockclaw, the big muscular deputy of the clan.  
>No one challenged him and not Lightningfur even more not.<br>"Um, I just sit very polite and upright before you, Deputy Rockclaw."  
>Rockclaw narrowed his eerie amber eyes and began to circle Lightningfur.<br>"Do you know what you are, Lightningfur?" He hissed.  
>"No?"<br>"A shameful fool! An incompetent Cub! Do you see my dearest son Toadpaw? "  
>With his tail he jerked towards the small dark brown apprentice, who sat at the edge of the crowd.<br>"I'm so fond of him, he is my everything. I wish him a bright future. A future in which you can not threaten our clan with one of your nutty experiments, "he growled menacingly, throwing Chick a sharp look.  
>Lightningfur swallowed hard.<br>He now had to think of something immediately, otherwise the opportunity was down, unnoticed to defuse the apparatus.  
>An idea popped into his head and he jerked his head around.<br>"Oh my goodness, over there someone breaks the warrior code," he meowed in surprise.  
>"HEY!" Cried Rockclaw and immediately disappeared in the direction of the alleged breach law.<p>

Also Tinystars voice was heard again from the top.  
>"Today's selected for the special ceremony Warriors are: Eaglewing, Nickedfur, Whiskerface and Suncloud.<br>When they arrive here with their prey, I want to hear only great applause! "  
>In the meantime Lightningfur had stretched the last tendrils and the loop clamped as the trigger behind a stone.<br>Equal opportunity had come to show the clan, what was in it.  
>Great applause sounded from the warrior cats and they gave for four cats the way.<br>The first cat was a white-brown dappled tom.  
>He wore a lot of fresh prey in its mouth.<br>This was followed by a red-brown tabby tom and a dark gray tom.  
>Lastly appeared a beautiful slim ginger she-cat with amazing green eyes.<br>'And it looks like we will definitely have a clear winner, we appoint an honorary hunter. "  
>Tinystars gaze forth between Eagelwing and Suncloud.<br>"Bigbelly, you help me in counting. Although I think Suncloud has caught most of the prey for the clan. "He whispered to his son.

Rockclaw walked back through the crowd, bared yellow teeth.  
>He knew that Lightningfur had fooled him and now he would have to pay dearly for it.<br>The young warrior tinkered around clueless at his old invention.  
>Thereupon he wanted to go out! Chased his deputy to plunge the clan to again into difficulties.<br>"LIGHTNINGFUR" he hissed loudly and shot the other tom like a predator.  
>Lightningfur jumped around.<br>"Rockclaw, a second, I'm just here ..."  
>He brought his sentence never ends.<br>Because in that moment he touched accidentally the wrong tendril with his spiky tail.  
>The strap broke up and wrapped around his hind leg.<br>Before Rockclaw could jump at him, Lightningfur shot like a comet tied at the vine into the distance.

**What I should say? Look for the next chapter.**


End file.
